Points Of View
by 15ekaytert887
Summary: Emma and Hooks points of view on different moments during season 3
1. If I Had to Choose Someone

_That moment during 3x7 where Emma confronts Neal and Hook abouttheir fight over the lighter_

 __

 **Disclaimer** : _I own nothing_

 __

 _Hooks POV_

* * *

Emma was bloody brilliant. Hook thought. She had used her magic the way that Regina had taught her in order to capture Pans shadow and in doing so she had saved both himself and Bae as well. Hook had spent centuries trying to run from infernal magic.  
It had taken the two people he cared about most in all the worlds. Other than killing the dark one he had wanted nothing to do with it. That was until Emma. She was beautiful, brilliant, brave, daring, a true hero. Everything he was not, and she used  
the powerful magic that she had inside her for the good of others, not her own gratification.

Magic was as much as part of her as anything else was, and how could Hook not love anything about Emma. From the moment their lips had touched he had been gone. Knowing with all his heart and sole that he would love, honor and protect this woman until  
his dying day. He had meant what he had said back there outside the Hallow. He had no doubt in his mind that Emma would succeed in their quest to save Henry and that they would all make it off this island and once they did, well that's when the fun  
would begin.

Hook sighed. Other than her short explanation to Bae about her magic earlier the woman was angrily ignoring both Bae and the pirate. After thrusting the coconut with Pans shadow into Neals hands Emma had stormed off ahead of them into the jungle and the  
two men had to do everything they could just to keep up.

Neal was the first one to speak "ok im sorry I know I screwed up!" He called out to Emma.

"Yeah you did!" Emma turned on him furiously then after taking one look at Hook she added "you both did! We almost missed our chance at capturing the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter!"

"It wasn't the lighter we were fighting over love." Hook heard himself saying. Emma looked at him and he gave her a knowing smile and cocked his eyebrow at her.

Emma just looked at him angrily, clearly not amused by his words. "Let me be very clear" she began "if I had to choose someone…" she said looking between the two men. Hooks heart fluttered and he stood up straighter, as if preparing  
for impact. Was she really about to choose him or Neal? He had been preparing himself for a long drawn out war with both Bae and Emma over her affections and now she was choosing someone? here in the middle of Neverland, merely hours after they had  
rescued Neal, with her son still missing? No Hook thought Emma wouldn't make things that simple. However the fact that she had said that she was about to make her choice so shortly after rescuing the father of her child wasn't lost on Hook either.  
When she had told him earlier that it wasn't a contest maybe she had been trying to let him down easy, as a way of telling him that Bae was and would always be her choice. Hooks heart tightened at that thought. He knew Emma felt something between  
them. She couldn't be ignorant to That heat and energy that happened every time they were in close proximity to each other. And that kiss. That had been no mere lust, that had been emotion, Hook knew it. Emma may not feel as strongly as he did  
but she did feel something. He could tell. As he had said while climbing the bean stalk she was an open book and like she had said inside the dinner the two of them understood each other.

All these thoughts swirled in the pirates mind during the brief pause Emma had taken in her sentence. She looked at the two men to make sure that they were both really paying attention to what she was saying. "I choose Henry." She finally stated  
"he's the only love I have room for in my life." She added as she turned and began to walk away from them. Neal glanced at Hook and then sighed, obviously feeling guilty that he had let himself forget what really mattered, his son. Hook  
hesitated for a moment, Emma's words turning in his head. He knew that she wasn't going to make this easy, but he hadn't expected that her answer would only make him love her more. He hadn't even thought that was possible. Her fierce love for her  
son was something to be admired and he knew that Emma wouldn't take another moment to herself until Henry was safe at home. Hook sighed and followed the two.

At least he was still in the game. 


	2. Drink Up

_From 3x12 when Hook offers Emma the memory potion outside the police station_

Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

 __

 _EmmasPOV_

* * *

The man was obviously insane, he actually wanted her to drink the concoction he was offering her? It would probably kill her on the spot!

Emma thought again about Henry's camera that shehad found in what had turned out to be Neal's apartment, and the pictures on it. She felt that something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut. She knew that the strange leather clad man standingin  
front of her was telling her the truth, or at least what he believed was the truth. And for some reason that Emmacouldn't even bring herself to understand, she trusted him, or at least she wanted to trust him. Emma looked atthe leather  
clad man again, his deep blue eyes were searchinghers, deprate for her to believe what he was saying.

"If.."she began "if what you're saying is true, then I would have to give up my life here."

"It's all based on lies." He replied, slightly exasperated.

"It's real" Emma said to him "and it's pretty good. I have Henry, a job, a guy I love..."  
 _a guy that wants to marry me and who I might want to marry as well_ shethought to herself.

Emma looked into the mans eyes and saw a twinge of pain at her words. He looked down at the small vial in his hand.  
"Perhaps there's a man that you loved in the life that you've lost." He suggested, looking up at her through his long lashes, the look of pain still remaining on his face.  
Emma gulped at his words, looking at him with sympathetic pity. It all madesense now. Why he had kissed her on his first arrival at her door, why his face lit up every time he saw her, why he was so desperate for her to remember whateverlife thathe  
claimed she'dforgotten. He was in love with her. Or at least he thought he was.

Emma looked into his blueeyes again as he looked back at her. Love, desperate love,now clearly reflected in them.

 _Walsh hasnever looked at me like that_. A small part of her brain whispered to her before she could help it.

The man continued. "Regardless if you want to know the truth drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies?" He asked her pleading with his deep blue eyes and his rough yet smoothvoice. Emma thought about his words. Her life was good, even  
if it was a lie, but shecould feel in her gut that the man was right and she wasn't sure how much longer she could fight the feeling she had been having from the moment he had first appeared. The feeling that she knew him, not from here butfroma  
dream. A Dreamof a dream to be more accurate.

"You know this isn't right, trust your gut Swan it will tell you what to do." He told her, still offering her the potion in his outstretched hand.

Emma's eyes softened "Henry always says that." She said to him.

"Well if you won't listen to me than listen to your boy." He said to her. In his voice she heard just the slightest bit of a challenge and she tried to hide whathearing his words made her feel.  
How could he know that Henry said that?How could he know that she listened and trusted her son above all else? How could he know that she would want to raiseto the challenge he offered? _Because he's probably a psychopath_.The realistic part  
in her mind said. _He's probably amaster manipulator, and he's using knowledgeof youthat he has gotten from god knows where to do so_. She thought to herself. Again she looked hard into his eyes and once again she saw that  
lookof love  
and truth in them.

 _Lass I know you better than you know yourself_. His words from before echoedin hermind. She was beginning to believe he was right. He did know her. Somehow. Again Emma considered his words. If he was right and her life was a lie,even  
if it was a good lie, then she knew that she would never truly behappy. And she felt that the man standing before her was going to stop at nothing until she drank what he was offering her. She would have to have him locked up,this time  
for good in order to stop him. But she knew that even if she did that, even if she walked away from him at this moment and didn't look back, his words would always be in the back of her mind, haunting her, for the rest of her couldn't  
handle that.

Emma took the vial from his hand and uncorked it. The man looked at her again, his eyes still pleading with hers. She hesitated. What would happen if this thing killed her, what would happen to Henry? Emma knew that being in front of a policestation andall  
thatthe leatherman would never get to Henry. Hewould arrested him on the spot if this drink did something to her. This idea made Emma somehowfeel bothworse and better at the same time. She thought once more of what Henry  
always told her, to trust her gut, and right now her gutwas telling  
her that the only way she was going to figure this all out was ifshe drank the stupid liquidshe was holding. Emma took a deep breath, and swallowed it all in one gulp.

Instantly her senses were flooded with memories. Memories of Henry and fairytales. Of princess and princes, curses and villains. Of the Enchanted Forest and Neverland.

She opened her eyes and found the maninfront of her, his eyes still desperately searching her own.

"Hook." Emma breathed with conviction.

A wide, yet devilish smile spread across the pirates face. He smirked at her. "You miss me?" 


	3. If It Can Be Broken

_From 3x14 when Emma and Hook are in the woods looking for Zelina_

 **Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _lol_

 _Hook POV_

* * *

"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing won't you." Emma asked incredulously.

 _Yes_ Killian thoughtbut he answered her "At least we know we're in the right place, what now?"

"Now," she began "we start searching."

Killian followed her further into the woods, slightly reluctantly. He would follow Emma anywhere but if he had his way he would much rather follow her to a tropical island whereshe would be safe from harm and the two of them could be alone.

However the likelyhood of _that_ happening anytime soon was rather slim, so right now Killian would take what he could get.

"You know something Swan." He mused to her "whenever you're around I inevitably seem to find myself trecking through some manner of woods orforest courting danger." He said remembering their time in Neverland as well as the Enchanted Forest.

"And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything, always looking for the next adventure." Emma shot back as she continued to lead them through the forest, in search forthe wicked witch.

"Oh is that what this is?" He asked her, a hint of a laugh in his voice. He loved being with her. Even if it was in the middle of the bloody woods probably headed head long into a trap. He had been glad when the prince had been called away, Killian cherished  
alone timewith Emma and he had gotten very little of it since they had returned safely to Storybrooke. He would do whatever he had to, including help her hunt down another bloody demon in the middle of the cold dark forest, just to gaze upon  
her face. He had been without it for far to long.

"Isn't it?" Emma responded to his question "what the hell were you doing for the last year alone on that ship? I'm guessing it was one swashbuckling tale after another. Until you decided to come back and save me." She mocked harmlessly. Killianfelt hischest  
tighten and guilt course through him once more, her words reminding him of what he had done to Ariel and her beloved prince. _Emma can't find out aboutit, she would hate me forever_. He thought to himself. _But if I hadn't done what I did, then I never would have gotten to her._ He  
thoughtagain. His emotions conflicted inside his chest and he hoped they weren't showing on his face.

"Exactly." He said cooly, hoping that Emma wouldn't see throughhis lie, but knowing full well that shewould.

Emma turned on him "you're lying." She stated. Killian looked at her, face gaurded and challenging.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"What happened back there? What aren't you telling me?" Emma demanded, arms crossing over her cheast.

"Nothing." He answered "that's my tale and I'm sticking to it."

"I still don't believe you." She glared at him waiting for him to tell her the awful thing he had done.

Killian knew that at this point his best defense was to change the subject so he said "Well let's leaveit at that and you can just say thank you." He looked at her, raising his eyebrow as he did so.

His distraction worked. "For my memories?" Emma answered "I already did."

Killian thought for a second. Yes, Emma had thanked him, sadly not in the way she had thanked him in Neverland, the way Killian would have been preferred to be thanked by her, but she had said thank you, the serenity clearin her beautiful green  
eyes. So Killian tried a new tactic.

"Or for saving you from a loveless marriage." He stated, eyes steely as he looked at her.

"Is that what you think you were doing?" She shot back.

Killian had to hold back a snort "he was a flying monkey." He reminded her, an edge to his voice.

"I didnt know that." She said to him. That hurt and he had to steal himself from the pain being to obvious on his face.

How could shenot see that he had come back solely for her? He had even told heras much and yet she still didn't see,or didn't wantto see, how much he cared for her. _She sees it, she just doesn't care._ A small pained voice in the  
back of his head whispered to him.

"Were you considering it? His proposal?" Killian finally asked her in a clipped voice. He didn't know

if his heart could take her response but he needed to know.

"Does it matter?" She shot back.

"Humor me." He snapped,his blue eyes

steely.

"Alright yes ok!" She rushed "I was in love so of course I was considering it. But asusual he wasn't who he said he was and i got my heart broken. Is that enough humor for you?"

Killian felt his heart both race and sink at the same time. Yes, she had opened her heart to someone, and it wasn't him. But if she had done it before than perhaps she could do it again. This time to someone who wouldn't lie to her and let herdown  
/like everyone else had. This time tosomeone who would love andcherish her the way she deserved. To someone like him.

"Don't take this the wrong what but I'm glad to hear that." He said looking down at the ground and then up into her green eyes.

"You're glad to hear that i gotmy heart broken?" She questioned him.

"If it can be broken" Killian said slowly as he took a step towards her "then it means it still works." He said softly, looking deep into her eyes as he did so. His face only inchesfromhers. He could tell she was trying her best to breath  
normallyas she met his intense stare. His own heartwas beating fast and he was reminded again oftheir trip to Neverland, and the conversationthey had had outside of Dark Hollow, where he had promised to win her heart. He now  
wasn't assure of winning it as he had been then, but there was no force powerful enough to make him stop trying. Not now. Not when her broken heart had a chance at healing and he had a chance at being the one to fix it.

Killian desperately wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure how she would respond so instead he waited for her to say something. Finally Emma stepped back from him and walked away. His heart plummeted slightly as he watched her treck through the forest  
away from him,continuing on their quest to find the Wicked Witches lair. He looked after her, eyes sad but he followed. He had seen it in her eyes, if only for a moment. She had thought about kissing him, and that gave Killian a glimmer of hope that  
maybehe wouldwinher heart after all.


	4. Good

_Hook and Emma's goodbye at the end of 3x11_

 __

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I own nothing_

 __

 _Emma POV_

* * *

Tears were running freely down Emma's face now as she walked away from Neal. She didn't know how she was going to do this, to say goodbye to her family and friends forever, after spending her whole life searching for them, she had finally found  
them only to have it all slip through her fingers. She saw a dark figure walking towards her and she turned in time to see Hook reaching out for her ever so slightly. When he got to her he dropped his hand as if unsure if he should touch her. She  
found herself wishing he had.

"Quite the vessel you captain there Swan." Hook nodded and cocked his eyebrow towards Emmas yellow bug and the faintest of laughs escaped her lips in spite of herself. He somehow always knew how to break the tension, even at a moment like this.  
Emma looked at him, his eyes were deep blue and full of anguish. Emma knew now more than anything that if they had had the time he could have won her heart. She would have chosen him. Neal had been her past, and she would always care for him, but  
Hook could have been her future and although that thought had scared her before it wasn't as scary as it had once seemed. Maybe it was because now it was no longer a real possibility, or maybe it was something else, like the fact that  
Emma felt that she could really trust Hook or the way that he seemed to understand her better than anyone else ever had.

"There's not a day thatll go by that I won't think of you." Hook vowed as his eyes bored into Emmas. She could tell he meant what he said and the anguish she saw in his eyes filled her own as well. This wasn't fare.

In that moment all Emma wanted to do was kiss him, desperately, one last time. To feel his soft eager lips moving in sync with hers. To breathe in his scent so that it would be impossible to forget. To feel his rough hand tangled in her hair and his cool  
hook pressed up against her back as he pulled her closer against the hard planes of his body. She wanted him so badly in that instant it was physically painful.

But Emma knew she couldn't. She couldn't for so many reasons that were all very real and valid. Like the fact that her entire family including her son were standing right there. The fact that she could feel Neals eyes boring into the side of her face  
as he watched her and Hook. The fact that if Hook really felt the way that he did about her (and staring now into his deep beautiful eyes Emma knew it to be true) that kissing him now and then leaving forever would destroy him. Emma couldn't  
be selfish as much as she might want to. She couldn't kiss him, she couldn't tell him that she might feel the same, she couldn't beg him to come with her. Emma couldn't do anything. She could only say one single word.

"Good." She mustered out her eyes locked on his, trying to tell him all the things she wished she could say but knew she never would be able to. Hook gave her the tiniest of smiles in reply and Emma knew he understood what she was trying to  
tell him. He had always been able to read her like a book. Emma returned his smile with a short sad one of her own, her eyes flicking back down to his lips, and for a moment she thought again about being selfish and kissing him in these final moments  
before she would depart from his life forever. But she couldn't so instead Emma glanced back up to Hooks face hoping to memorize every detail including those blue loving eyes that shone so brightly, so that it was ingrained into her memory  
forever.

Hook backed away, back towards the crowed and Emma knew in her heart that it was truly over. She looked away from him as she felt another piece of her already broken heart shatter and disintegrate into nothing. 


End file.
